


Free

by DesertFlower303



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertFlower303/pseuds/DesertFlower303
Summary: Clary and Jace enjoy some much needed alone time after finally getting Jonathan locked up in the guard.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 3





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this is straight up smut. Romantic smut but still smut. If that's not your thing please don't read, if it is your thing please enjoy.

Jace swept Clary off her feet with practically no effort, carrying her toward his bedroom. It had been so long since they'd been able to really be alone and let go. With Jonathan locked up under maximum security in the guard and the institute well stabilized, they were finally free. And they were going to take full advantage of it.

Jace placed her down on the bed and Clary moved herself into the centre eyes running over him, hungry and inviting. He climbed on top of her reigniting their kiss as he settled himself between her legs. Clary's fingers wound through his hair as she pulled him closer. Jace was careful not to put all of his weight on her as he hovered over her devouring her mouth like she was his only sustenance. Clary responded in kind sliding her tongue into his mouth to meet his. Their kisses were rough and deep, full of unfettered desire. Clary could feel Jace's breath quicken as she slid her hands over his bare skin nails trailing up his back.  
Jace groaned softly as she dug her nails in. He ground his hips into hers reflexively, ripping his mouth away from hers to attack her neck. He nipped and sucked his way down caressing her torso as he his lips descended over her collar bone pausing when he reached her breasts. His hands gripped her sides lightly his thumbs caressing her skin just under her tank top.  
Clary sighed into his touch as he started feeling his way up under her shirt pulling it up as he touched her. Clary arched her back to help him remove her shirt propping herself up on her elbows. He tossed it aside before coming back to her and closing the distance to her mouth again kissing her passionately.  
Clary could feel him hardening through his pants as he ground his hips into hers. The anticipation was starting to make her wild with desire. She bucked her hips in rhythm with Jace's feeling the warmth and wetness building between her legs. She was caught between ripping his pants off right then and drawing out the pleasure for the rest of the night. From the look on Jace's face she could tell that his composure was waning. His breathing was becoming ragged and his hands trembled slightly as they caressed her bare skin from her hips, sliding up her torso to her breasts. He paid extra attention to them, stroking his thumbs over the soft fabric of her sheer black bralette. Clary had purchased it months ago while they were in Paris for just this purpose, but this was the first time she'd gotten to show Jace.  
He appeared to admire it as he smiled into their kiss. Clary trembled with pleasure sighing into his mouth before Jace pulled back a little pressing his forehead to hers.  
They paused for a moment gazing at each other, eyes hungry and black with desire. Jace brought one hand to her face stroking her cheek tenderly. Clary smiled placing her hand over his.

"I love you Jace." She stated, her heart swelling as she gazed into those eyes that she knew so well now alight with desire.

Jace's smile grew wider as he gazed at her. There was nobody in the world as beautiful as her, or as loving and kind and brave. "I love you Clary. I don't know what I would do without you." He confessed holding her face in his hand.

Clary was touched, not just by his words but everything about him. She didn't understand how she'd gotten so lucky. She tugged at the back of his neck pulling him back in. Their kisses were slow this time, slow and deep and full of yearning. Clary shifted sitting up, never breaking their kiss. She pushed Jace to shift until they were kneeling in front of each other. Even on his knees he was a lot taller than her. It did put her in a perfect position to admire how perfectly sculpted his chest was and how accessible the button on his pants was. She held his gaze as she reached for it, unbuttoning his pants with ease and earning and small gasp from him as she pulled the zipper down and dragged her hands over bare skin of his hips just above his briefs.

"Sit." She ordered. He obliged shifting himself to sit, leaning back on his hands. Clary held his gaze as she slowly slipped off her bralette. She watched Jace's eyes darken even more with desire as she removed it, exposing herself to him. Clary enjoyed the hungry look in his eyes and the way his mouth fell open slightly at the sight of her. It dissolved any shyness she might have felt and heightened her desire for him in a whole new way. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her naked, but it was the first time she had been this open and bare before him. She'd always been a little self conscious at how small she was, but being with Jace... he made her feel perfect just as she was.

She shifted as close as she could get and placed her hands on the sides of his neck straddling him. They held each other's gaze and Jace placed his hands on her legs as they came together again. Kissing had become like breathing to them as they explored each other. Jace kissed from her mouth along her jaw to her neck earning a small gasp from Clary as he gently sucked at the spot just below her ear. His hands explored her bare skin running up her back around her sides. He paused before touching her breasts as if asking for permission. Clary responded by grabbing his hands and guiding him there. "Jace please... touch me." She gasped not wanting any distance between her body and his.

Jace responded enthusiastically, massaging her breasts gently, making circles around her nipples earning a moan from her. She could feel his small grin in the way he kissed her skin, nearly leaped from pleasure when his tongue snaked out to swirl around her left nipple. He was skilled will his mouth the way he was with the rest of his body. He kissed and swirled, sucked and flicked her into a frenzy. Clary gasped and moaned, ran her fingers through his hair in appreciation.

Right at the moment when she felt like she might explode from pleasure Jace ripped his mouth away and captured her mouth again. He pulled her closer enjoying the feeling of being skin to skin with her. He wanted more, he needed to feel her, all of her.

"Lay back." He whispered as their lips parted. Clary obliged and Jace manoeuvred over her and started kissing his way down her body slowly taking his time gently sucking with his kisses as he went caressing her with his hands as he went, slowly, adoringly. Clary was the altar he worshipped at and he was more than willing to prostrate himself before her. He paused at her pants, gazing up as at her, asking permission with his eyes. Clary nodded and he grinned wickedly as he proceeded. Clary was suddenly hyper aware of how wet she was and how much she wanted him to touch her. Her breath hitched in anticipation as he unbuttoned her jeans and gently pulled them off along with her underwear.

Clary felt suddenly conscious of how bare she was, but to her surprise she wasn't embarrassed, she wasn't even shy. She felt vulnerable yet somehow safe all at once. Jace gazed over her lovingly and Clary realised that she wanted him to see her like this, to share that moment of vulnerability with him, that piece of her that was solely his. Jace gazed down at her running his hands over her hips massaging her gently just below her hip bones. His hands still trembled slightly. He didn't look terrified, but rather excited and wanting. Clary opened her legs wider lifting her hips a little making it clear what she wanted. They were both breathing faster, eyes locked, desire flooding over both of them. Jace reached up, placing his right hand on her cheek stroking it gently before running his hand down her body, eyes following, drinking in the sight of her. He stroked his hand down over her collar bone, between her breasts, over her torso, stopping just bellow her belly button, his eyes following his hands drinking in the slight of her.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Jace stated fervently.

Clary smiled pausing for a moment to take him in. He was so beautiful, lips swollen and red from kissing her, face flushed and eyes darkened with desire. His body sculpted to perfection, skin almost shining golden in the candle light. Clary had never desired anyone the way she did Jace. Everything about him drew her in and ignited a hunger inside of her that she'd never felt before… and she needed him to touch her... now...

Emboldened by the desire dripping from Jace, Clary placed her hand over his guiding him down to where she wanted his touch the most. Jace took the hint letting her guide him, stroking his fingers over her swollen, delicate folds already so wet. Clary let out a breathy moan and let him take over as he teased around stroking up the wetness of her slit to her swollen clit. Clary cried out gently he rubbed over her clit slowly stroking her. She'd never been so turned on, never wanted someone this much in her life. Her entire body was alive and hyper sensitive. Jace bent his head down to capture her breasts with his mouth again, sucking and teasing them as he stroked her building her pleasure as it spread throughout her entire body.

Clary had started bucking her hips in his hand. He was driving her wild and enjoying every moment of it. He started kissing his way down her body again this time not stopping at her hips. He kissed around her inner thighs snaking his tongue out to taste her. He teased around edges of her lips still stroking with his fingers. He couldn't resist anymore and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Clary cursed at the sensation her moans becoming louder as he tongued her revelling in the taste of her. He felt high off the taste and texture of her enjoying her gradually escalating moans and the way she was bucking her hips into his mouth. He extended his tongue dipping inside of her teasing her in a different way. Clary's loud cry gave him all the encouragement he needed. He backed up just enough to slide a finger inside of her stroking over the sensitive spot just inside of her. Clary nearly screamed at the sensation. Nobody had ever discovered that spot on their own. But Jace wasn't just anyone. She was already loosening from his gentle strokes so he added a second finger, sliding in and out tantalising slow and drawn out.  
Clary gasped his name as her worked her, bringing his mouth back to her clit, letting his tongue stroke and suck her over and over. He could feel her peak building, knew she was close from the way her moans had escalated without any reserve and her legs had begun trembling. Clary felt like her entire body might explode. She massaged her own breasts lost in the intensity of what Jace was doing to her. She gasped his name over and over losing complete control as she reached her peak screaming and trembling from head to toe as her orgasm ripped through her like a wave crashing over her. Her body felt tingly all over as his stroked her down from her high kissing his way back up to her face. He wiped his face off on the bed sheet before going to kiss her deeply.

"That... was... amazing..." Clary stated through their kisses.

Jace smiled and pulled back to look at her holding her face in his hands. "You are amazing."

Clary's heart swelled as they gazed at each other. She brought her hands to his face stroking over his cheeks, running her thumb over his bottom lip. Jace captured her mouth again gentle, lingering. He had never desired her more than he did right now seeing her flushed face in the afterglow of her orgasm knowing that he was the one who had the privilege of giving that to her.

Jace caressed her torso, revelling in the feeling of her skin. Clary's breath was already hitching under his touch. She started running her hands down his chest, over his abs to his hips. Jace shuddered as she slipped her hands under the hem of his briefs. She was teasing him, gently stroking his skin moving lower but never touching him where he most desired.  
He was conflicted between allowing her to continue and directing her hands to his cock which was already pulsing with desire. He decided to allow her to continue, sighing into her touch, smiling as she started tugging his pants down. He assisted her kicking them off and being pleasantly surprised when she started tugging at his underwear as soon as his pants were gone.

Jace laid back lifting his hips as Clary sat up to remove his briefs dragging them slowly down his legs and tossing them aside. Clary didn't even try to hide the hunger in her eyes when she saw his cock completely hard waiting for her attention. He was definitely bigger than average and perfectly shaped. She felt herself opening again, dripping with desire. She was torn between wrapping her lips around him and getting straight to riding him senseless. Before she decided she used her hands dragging up his inner thighs slowly, pausing before she finally touched him giving him a wicked look before sliding her hand from his balls to the tip feeling the moisture of pre-cum, enjoying Jace's deep groan as she started stroking him gently, wrapping her hand around him.

Jace moaned as she moved enjoying everything about her. Clary gaged his reactions carefully listening to his gaps and moans as she masturbated him. She wanted to give him more. She shifted herself bringing her lips to kiss and suck around his hips as she continued to move her hands gently tugging at his swollen balls while working his shaft steadily. Jace rubbed her upper back in appreciation as she worked him closer to the edge. Clary couldn't resist it and moved her mouth to his tip teasing her tongue around him earning a deeper groan as Jace threw his head back in pleasure.  
Enjoying the sounds of euphoria coming from Jace, Clary wrapped her lips around him sucking gently up and down using her hands to stroke what she couldn't take into her mouth. Jace groaned loudly feeling his release looming, growing closer. He wanted more, wanted to feel her, all of her. Jace gasped out "Wait, please stop." Clary stopped looking worried for a moment but then Jace sat up reaching to stroke over her cheeks gently, pulling her close. "I want you..." he whispered breathless pressing his forehead to hers. Clary's breath caught at the sound of Jace's raw, passionate longing. She wrapped herself around him, straddling him as she placed her hands either side of his face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The fire between them burned hot, steadily increasing the closer they got.  
Clary lowered her hips sliding her moist folds over the underside of his rock hard erection. Both of them moaned at the connection kissing harder tongues sliding together with lips. Clary was still dripping with desire, ecstatic that she'd thought to get onto birth control so they could enjoy each other with no interruptions. She couldn't hold off any longer reaching to grasp him in her hand and pulling back to look him in the eyes as she guided him to her opening slowly teasing the tip if him and then sliding him into her inch by inch until she felt ready and slid herself all the way down gasping at the sensation of having him buried deep inside of her. Jace's mouth fell open at the sensation and he gently pulled her closer pressing his forehead to hers, his breathing ragged and quickened.  
Clary paused for a moment meeting his intense gaze mere inches in front of her and then started to move agonisingly slowly, grinding down on him circling her hips as she went.  
Jace moaned loudly and brought his lips to Clary's again kissing her hard. The feeling of being inside of Clary was indescribable. He'd had plenty of sex in his lifetime, but this was different. Every part of him felt connected to her as she slowly ground up and down on him, like their very souls were mingling as their bodies collided. He had never felt anything like it before and never wanted to feel anything else ever again.

Clary held Jace tight to herself as his mouth moved to her neck kissing passionately wherever his lips landed. Clary threw her head back in ecstasy and Jace trailed his kisses over her throat to the other side of her neck slowly kissing up to her ear. Clary gasped as he took her lobe into his mouth and nibbled ever so slightly. She felt Jace smile as let go and whispered "I love you" into her ear before motioning for her to move. He flipped her so she was on her back again and just when she was expecting him to settle between her legs again he stilled her moving himself to lay behind her.  
Clary was about to protest when he pulled her against him and started running his hands over her as he planted passionate kisses on her neck. He slid one hand over her ass and down between her legs lifting one leg to part her more as he slid his cock over her slit, still dripping with desire for him. Clary moaned enjoying the new position with her back pressed against him, he took a moment just to slide over her exploring new territory as he caressed her inner thigh with his hand. Clary wanted more of him though and shifted her hips reaching down to guide him back inside of her.  
There was nothing in the world like being with Jace, having him inside of her. He filled her not just physically but emotionally, even spiritually. It was truly like being one with him in every sense of the word. His desire only spurred hers on as she revealed in the feeling of him sliding inside of her, his breath hot and desperate on her neck. It was beginning to get hard to see straight as she felt herself building again. She could tell Jace was closed too as his movements became faster and slightly less controlled.  
He reached between her legs and rubbed in circles around her clit as she could feel him close to falling apart. Clary couldn't control her moans anymore as her climax took hold of her building so strongly she felt as though she might literally explode. When she came the waves of pleasure crashed over her repeatedly. She reached up and held his head in her hand as he came with her. There was nothing else but her and Jace crying out in pleasure holding onto each other for dear life as they trembled together from the incredible high. Jace's lips were on her neck again kissing her slowly and tenderly as he held her to himself for what seemed like forever as he slowly stroked her down from her orgasm and then finally when her breathing became even again pulled himself out still holding her close running his hand over her abdomen gently.

Clary shifted, rolling to face him almost overwhelmed by the love she found waiting in his eyes. She draped her leg over his and brought her hand to his face, wanting to stay close and leaned in to kiss him slowly and tenderly. She knew now what people meant when they said they were not able to describe love, that it just was. Looking into Jace's eyes now so open and vulnerable she finally understood. She didn't think she would ever be able to describe it but she felt it, the knowledge that she would never want anyone else like this for as long as she lived and even beyond. Jace was hers and she was his. Forever. Jace held her face as she did his and they smiled contentedly. They shared one last tender kiss before curling up together, still entwined as they fell asleep.


End file.
